


The Devil Went Down to Georgia

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never told anyone he could play the fiddle, Lucifer makes a bet with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, just a crack fic that I wrote, because Luce makes a reference to it in Swan Song and Johnny sounds so much like Dean~

Lucifer made his way through the town, eyes scanning the small town, walking through the outskirts when he heard a sound. He tilted his head and listened to it, closing his eyes. It was a soft sound, something far away, but it was beautiful; a fiddle. He felt a smile spread across his face and he followed the sound, stopping a few feet away from the boy as he plaid.

He had short dirty-blonde hair, more dirty then blonde and green eyes, beautiful green eyes, green eyes that reminded Lucifer of the fresh green grass. He tilted his head, watching as the boy closed his eyes, getting into the music before he walked closer, stopping in front of him, but not stopping him from playing. He liked listening to the music and only when he opened his eyes and jerked back, startled from his song did he speak.

”Boy let me tell you what: I bet you didn’t know it, but I’m a fiddle player too. And if you’d care to take a dare, I’ll make a bet with you.” He grinned a little “Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due: I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, ‘cos I think I’m better than you.”

The boy eyed him suspiciously before raising an eyebrow in slight humour. “My name’s Dean and it might be a sin, But I’ll take your bet, you’re gonna regret, ‘cos I’m the best that’s ever been.”

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head as he reached down, pulling out his golden fiddle and said: “I’ll start this show.” Fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow. And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss. Then a band of demons joined in. This was going to be the easiest soul he’d ever taken.

He plaid as well as he could, which was pretty good if he did say so himself, and he watched at Dean looked at him with appreciation. Lucifer finished up and the demons disappeared, leaving just him and Dean again. Dean licked his lips and smirked a little, which didn’t unsettle Lucifer much, no, he had this in the bag.

“Well you’re pretty good ol’ son. But sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done.” Dean cleared his throat and started to play. “Fire on the mountain, run boys, run; the devil’s in the house of the risin’ sun. Chicken in the bread pan, pickin’ out dough. ‘Granny, does your dog bite?’ ‘No, child, no.’”

Lucifer was shocked by how good Dean was, and he wondered if Dean was merely warming up before. Lucifer sighed and bowed his head because he knew that he’d been beat and he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Dean’s feet. He watched as Dean picked it up, looking it over.

”Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again. ‘Cuz I told you once, you son of a gun, I’m the best that’s ever been.” Dean grinned and put the fiddle down.

”You forgot one, very important thing Dean?” Lucifer smiled, taking a step forward.

”Yeah, what’s that?”

”A deal is sealed with a kiss.” And with that he stepped forward, gripped the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. The boy made a soft sound, fisting his fingers in his shirt before relaxing and kissing back. Lucifer smirked into the kiss and pulled him closer.

Who ever said the devil didn’t get the last laugh.


End file.
